


Arranged Marriage

by aza_extella



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aza_extella/pseuds/aza_extella
Summary: In which Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou were arranged to be together to help each other's clans.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 6





	Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished making this long one shot because I cannot sleep hahaha (it's already 3 am here)  
I already checked some grammar errors and mistakes but I can't guarantee that this fic is well polished ^^;

The Atobe Clan is one of the most influential and prestigious clan in the Kanto region. For generations, the clan thrived not only because of their wealth but because of their skills in everything that they do. 

One of the known sons and possible candidate to lead for Atobe Clan is Atobe Keigo. Ever since he was born, everyone is mesmerised by his beauty despite being just a small baby back then. As he grew older, anything that he did is splendid that even a Master will be defeated. His talent and charisma attracted both the maidens and young men. Despite being an Omega, he never paid mind to the stereotypes and even defeated any Alpha who dared to challenge him. He has a loving parents. Unfortunately, his father died from an assassination. 

All is well until the Atobe Clan suddenly shook because of a misunderstanding between family members. Some had hurt each other while the others abandoned their titles to get away with the trouble on the clan. Other clans took the chance to spread rumours and had taken advantage of the Atobe's current situation to overthrow them. 

The only remaining Atobe that is sane and unscathed is Atobe Keigo. With the clan's power and wealth now diminishing at a rapid rate, the clan had no choice but to offer him as a potential spouse in order for their clan to get back on track. 

"Everything is settled. Thank you for choosing my son." Kaname, Keigo's mother nodded courteously at Sanada Genemon and his wife. Sanada Clan decided to choose Atobe Keigo as their grandson, Sanada Genichirou's spouse. The future leader of Sanada Clan and Alpha. And thus, they decided to arrange an omiai. The Sanada Clan is also known to have a very strong foundation and most of them are trained in martial arts. 

"Our pleasure, Kaname-san. Keigo-san is a fine man and will give such good children." The adults laughed. Opposite the adults' table is where Atobe Keigo and another man, who is slightly taller and broader, located at. Atobe looked at the conversing adults in sheer boredom with a hint of disgust as he had the chance to hear what they were talking about. The man opposite him just closed his eyes in exasperation. 

"Now that everything is okay, should we leave the children alone?" Kaname suggested, giving her son a wink in which he returned with a frown. 

"Please, it's not like they're that young anymore." Sanada Genemon jokes. His spouse chuckled. "At least let them talk to get to know each other." In which Genemon agreed. 

"Keigo, Genichirou-san? We'll be strolling on the garden for a bit. You two can talk, okay?" Before the two of them could protest, the trio had already disappeared. 

Atobe sighed and massaged his temples. "Just to be clear, I don't want this."

The man, Sanada Genichirou, grunted. "I have a lover. And he's the only one that I want to wed." 

"Same here. I guess we could pretend. After marriage, we'll go to our lovers to elope."

"Hm. I'm not that stubborn." Genichirou rolled his eyes and stood up, eyes focused elsewhere. Keigo propped his chin on his palm. The afternoon glow of the sun cast the room they're staying. 

"You said you aren't stubborn but I bet you're already planning on how to break off your engagement." Keigo held a look of someone who guessed something right to which Genichirou glared at. 

"Not like I have a choice. And besides, Seiichi will only get hurt if we both continued." 

"You mean…" Atobe was surprised at the sudden revelation. Usually, Sanada is stubborn that even a high-ranking official will have no match against him. "Did you two gave up..?" 

"Hm." 

The room became silent. 

"Then I guess… I should break it off with Yuushi."

"Hm! Atobe Keigo? Finally getting serious in life?" Genichirou's eyes knitted. 

"Maybe? But not too serious that I'll look older just like you." Atobe gave the Sanada a challenging look in which it was reciprocated. 

"Go on, then."

* * *

"Keigo, my dear!" Kaname rushed to Atobe who is standing on the porch of the house he was sharing with Sanada. "Mother." 

His mother gave him a very tight hug, something that he very much missed. "My dear! How's everything?" 

"Calm down, Mother. Are you the one who got married or me?" 

"Keigo!" his mother chuckled. "It's not always that my children will get married. Let your mother be happy!" 

"I'm glad you're happy…" Atobe trailed off. Kaname noticed the sullen expression he temporarily displayed before hiding it with a small smile. "I'm sorry Keigo… I know you and Yuushi loved each other…" 

"Mother, I accepted this. If I have to choose between my love life or you, I will forever choose you."

"I know my child, but even without these wealth and power, I will do my best and make you live without these luxuries. If only we could escape from the clan and live peacefully." 

"Mother…" 

The shogi door opened, revealing Genichirou in his dojo attire. Sweat clung from his slightly tanned skin, the morning light giving a glint to his tired figure. "Ah, Kaname-san." 

"Oh, Genichirou-kun. I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion. I just wanted to check up on Keigo." Kaname gently gripped her son's hands. Keigo held it gently with care. 

"It's quite alright Kaname-san. Please visit as you like." Genichirou smiled.

Atobe wondered silently. Was Genichirou this handsome when he met him at _ omiai _? 

* * *

The door slid rather loudly, hiccups entered the quiet home. Genichirou found support on the wall as he struggled to walk properly. The influence of _ sake _ preventing him to move decently. 

"Sanada?" Keigo rushed to the limping figure, carefully assisting the drunk man. "Seiichi…" 

"Guess again."

"No… Seiichi… he…" 

Atobe didn't need to hear it nor Genichirou should continue. Atobe led Sanada straight to the futon, his hand lingered at Sanada's forehead. "Rest well, I'll prepare your clothes."

"Stay…" Genichirou gripped Keigo's hand. Atobe, too stunned to talk nor resist as Genichirou pulled him to lay on top of him. "Since we're married… why not..?" He immediately assaulted Keigo's neck with sucking and biting. Atobe moaned at the sudden action towards his neck and gripped the man's polo. Keigo was about to place a kiss on Genichirou's lips when he remembered that everything was a pretend. He quickly covered Sanada's mouth, though he wished to continue further. 

"Genichirou, you're drunk." Atobe pushed himself off Sanada and went outside, his hand took hold of his chest that is already beating rapidly. 

"Why do I have to suffer..?" tears welled. Atobe cried silently that night. _ If only Genichirou loves me back… _

* * *

  
  


The incident was not mentioned. Either they're both embarrassed at their actions or Sanada just seemed to forget. 

Sanada was still sad at Seiichi finding a new lover. Despite having their ties broken by themselves, seeing the one that he thought was his one and only in the arms of another sent pain through his heart. Seiichi is now contented. When will he find contentment? 

He glanced outside their house's garden. There was Atobe with his dog Beat. Atobe playfully watered the roses planted neatly while Beat chased the stray droplets. He watched the scene for a good minute before scolding himself for getting distracted at Atobe's beautiful face when smiling. 

_ Tarundoru! You're becoming soft, Genichirou! _

* * *

"When will you give us our great grandchild?" Genemon asked. Both Keigo and Genichirou spit their tea in shock. The Sanada Grandmother and Grandfather waiting for a reply. 

"Grandfather…" Genichirou struggled to find any retort. 

"Keigo, Genichirou." Sanada Yukiko called. "I know you two only just met each other and got to know each other for a bit but we aren't getting younger." 

"Perhaps, speed a little things faster." Genemon said in a joking tone but eyes are seriously staring right at Genichirou. 

"W-We will…" 

They went home, tired. The responsibility of carrying an heir still on their minds. 

"Sanada. You remembered what you said when you are drunk?" 

"I know…" 

"Let's?" Atobe smirked but he was nervous. Sanada sighed and slowly gathered him on his arms. "Tell me if you want to stop." 

"And if I did said 'stop'? Won't that delay our progress? Besides, I'm in heat. So we better take the chance now." 

"I suppose you're right." And Sanada lunged to claim the soft lips Atobe had. Their exchange was shy at first but became heated quickly.

Clothes now shed, naked bodies joined together in the throes of passion. Atobe gripped the headboard as Sanada plunged into his leaking hole. "G-Gen..!" Keigo moaned deliciously as Genichirou picked up the pace, seemingly pleased on Keigo clenching on his manhood. "Good..!" 

"Nhng!" Genichirou grunted while Keigo squealed in pure ecstasy as he spread him wider, giving more access to his inside. "There! Please don't stop..!" Keigo almost drooled at the immense sensation that is overtaking his body. In front of him is Sanada Genichirou. Whom he used to dislike but grew to love. He knew he had no chance to Sanada's heart as he will always be in love with Yukimura. But every night, he stares at the stars in the sky and always wished for the same thing. To get noticed by Sanada. 

They both reached their limit and are too exhausted to move nor talk. Sanada covered Atobe's body with a blanket, he murmured a soft 'good night' and everything went dark. 

* * *

"I'm pregnant." he whispered to himself. 

"What?" Atobe nearly dropped the basket of clothes he was holding. Sanada gave him a skeptical look. 

"Nothing. No result in the pregnancy test by the way." 

"Is that so?" Sanada's expression was blank. Atobe would normally be able to read a person's mind with his insight but nothing seems to come out as he studied Sanada's expression. He had hoped that Sanada could at least be a tad bit disappointed at the outcome. 

"Are you going to dry them on the sun?" 

"Yes."

Sanada didn't said anything, he wordlessly took the basket off Atobe's arms and marched towards the clothesline. Atobe soon followed and they both took their time in hanging the clothes. 

"If only we have a dryer." he complained. 

"Stop being spoiled." There was no hint of mocking in Sanada's reply. Only amusement. 

"You old man." Atobe chuckled and pushed Sanada to run back home. Sanada chased him until they reached the bedroom. Atobe laid in the bed, Sanada followed shortly after. "I'm still better at tennis than you, you know." 

"Hmph. I'm not called an Emperor for nothing, Atobe."

"The same goes for me, a King." they stared at each other, then both of them laughed. 

They shared a lot of stories and dozed off, Beat squeezed himself between the cuddling Atobe and Sanada. 

* * *

They reported about the result to their parents and both parties gave their sympathies. After some further discussion about both clans' future plans, Atobe and Sanada head off. 

"Now that they won't bug us for a while, you should visit Seiichi." 

"Now, why are you suggesting something like that?" Sanada frowned. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving time for you to meet the one that you loved." Atobe said in a matter-of-factly tone. His eyes are looking straight ahead, not even a single glance from Sanada.

"Ato---"

"Oh! Yuushi! Gakuto!" Atobe rushed towards the couple, exchanging a lot of pleasantries. Sanada was left alone dealing with his thoughts. _Just what is wrong, Atobe? _

* * *

Sanada woke up, something didn't feel right. Atobe is not beside him. Normally, he would wake up seeing Atobe curled up and sleeping peacefully. But the other side of the bed is cold. No trace or warmth of Atobe. Sanada's heart took a double leap. He rushed outside, hoping that Atobe would be doing something this late at night. 

"Atobe!?" 

No one answered. 

He went further outside, the surroundings are dark save from some corners illuminated by the moonlight.

There is no Atobe outside. 

He disappeared without a trace. 

  
  


Everything was a mess. The disappearance of Atobe shook Sanada Genichirou. Both of his Grandparents helped him find Atobe but no possible leads. 

"Genichirou, please eat." Yukiko glanced at his grandson worriedly. 

"No… please, let me go outside. I'll look for him…" 

"I won't allow that." Genemon said in an authoritative voice. "You're tired and not thinking properly. Go back into finding him if you're well." 

Sanada can only nod and stare at nothing. 

* * *

Sanada pushed and squuezed throughout the crowd. He won't let this chance slip anymore. 

"Atobe!" 

The figure turned around and both of his eyes are wide. Sanada took the chance and sprinted faster, catching up to Atobe who stayed rooted in his place. Sanada grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him as if he is knocking some sense to him. "Where did you go!? I was looking for you!?" Sanada was mad. And hurt at what Atobe did. There are so many questions that he had wanted to ask but sought to ask for the simplest. "Why?" 

Atobe avoided the hard stare Sanada is doing. "It's complicated." 

"Not unless you tell me!" Sanada should be controlling his anger but remembering what Atobe did prevented him from thinking properly. 

"What should I tell you!?" It was now Atobe who raised his voice. "That I ran away because I'm pregnant!?" 

"What..?" Sanada wondered why. _ Why would Atobe run away because he was pregnant? Shouldn't it be a good thing because they could finally have an heir and Atobe's Clan will benefit from it? _

"You don't know Sanada. You love Seiichi and I have no right to force myself on you despite us being married legally!" Atobe choked back a sob. He furiously wiped the tears overflowing from his eyes and stared at Sanada angrily. 

"It sucks… Having an unrequited love." Atobe whispered. "I'm scared, Sanada. I'm scared not only for myself but also for our child… What if you are only forced to look after us out of obligation? I want my child to have a loving father… Even if you don't love me, I wanted to at least have my child receive fatherly love from you. But I got scared that I concluded that being away from you will prevent my child from suffering."

"Atobe…" Sanada was speechless. He would often see Keigo as a strong and proud man. But the Atobe in front of him is now quivering and crying. Maybe he should have shown more properly that he cared for Atobe. That not even his first love to Seiichi will beat what he really felt for Atobe. Sanada slowly gathered his courage and approached Atobe who is still crying. He was hesitant for a while but he finally steeled himself and engulfed Atobe into a tight hug. 

"Keigo. Let's go back home." 

Atobe lightly pushes himself off Sanada. He stared right into his eyes, studying him for a while. 

"I can't…" 

"You can. Because I'm here. Your husband. The one that loves you." Sanada smiled. 

Atobe's eyes welled up again in tears. He buried his wet face on Sanada's chest. He continued to sob as Sanada stroked his back. "Keigo, I'm sorry for not being a good husband. I should've been more expressive." 

"N-no… it's my fault for assuming things without thinking." Atobe gave him an apologetic look. "I promise, this won't happen again." 

Sanada kissed him on his lips. "And I won't neglect you." 

* * *

"Gentaro!" 

The child perked up at the mention of his name, he abandoned his tennis bag and went to meet his father Keigo outside the tennis court. "Dad!" 

"Oh dear. How's practice?" 

"Great! Though I did lots of mistakes but in the end I won!" Gentaro grinned. Keigo, having a soft spot for children gathered Gentaro in a loving hug. "That's terrific! I'm proud of you." Keigo showed a loving smile at Gentaro. "You should probably pack your things now." 

"Right!" Gentaro waved at him and dashed towards the court. Atobe chuckled at his son's cuteness and sighed. 

"Hm? Anything wrong beloved?" Sanada whispered on his ear as he engulfed him into an embrace. Atobe leaned further, inhaling his scent. 

"Our son is already big." 

"Hm? He's still five years old." 

"But look! He's already growing up!" 

Sanada chuckled. "Shouldn't you be happy? And besides, it's your constant nurturing that made him skilled in tennis." 

"Courtesy of your Iaido teachings, he's also a good player. And I'm sad because I won't be able to baby him anymore if he's getting older." Atobe huffed and wrapped his hands on Sanada's. 

"Then, what should we do?" Genichirou nuzzled his neck and kissed it lightly, Keigo was pleased at the ministrations that his husband is doing towards his neck. "Perhaps a new addition to the family?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"You are a tease." Sanada's voice had gone lower. 

"Only for you~" Atobe chuckled.

"Dad! Papa!" Gentaro went towards them and gave them a warm hug.

"Gentaro. Good work." Sanada crouched down and ruffled his son's gold hair to which the child giggled. "That tickles, Papa!" 


End file.
